jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Guido Mista
|stand = Sex Pistols |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 18''Chapter 577: The Requiem Plays Quietly (6)'' |birthday = December 3, 1982 |zodiac = Sagittarius |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = 179 cm. |weight = |blood = B |nation = Italian |hair = Black |eyes = Black |color = |movie = Pretty Woman The Bridges of Madison County |food = Toscanian white beans, trippa and peppers |actor = Monica Bellucci |animal = |flower = |musician = The Carpenters |sportsman = Roberto Baggio |hobby = |occupation = Passione |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 456 5 Plus 1 |mangafinal = Chapter 594 Sleeping Slaves (5) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Kentaro Ito (PS2 game) Kenji Akabane (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = }} is one of the main characters of Vento Aureo. He is a core ally and member of Buccellati's gang. Appearance Mista is a teenager of average height and medium build. He wears uniquely shaped headgear with a diagonal grid pattern and the front shaped like an arrow. He is known to keep a lot of things inside his hat, as he typically prefers to keep his hands free.“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shonen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) Mista's attire consists of a turtleneck crop top cashmere sweater with a design similar to his hat, zebra striped-leather pants that he uses to store his gun, a thick belt, and boots. Due to the quality of the material, he spends the most money on clothing out of Buccellati's gang. Trish Una has commented that Mista has a significant amount of body hair, including hair on his fingers. She also mentions that he smells hideous. Personality Mista is a laid-back teenager, often seen goofing around when not directly in combat. His backstory describes him as a carefree individual, who's goal was to enjoy simple daily pleasures. However, Mista become noticeably more serious and active when faced with the possibility of battle. Mista is a supporter of taking initiative and often advocates for directly confronting his enemies. In combat, Mista has shown great insight and calmness, even when faced with a desperate situation. That calmness has its limits, however, as he started to panic during the final encounter with Diavolo. Mista's most noticeable trait is his severe tetraphobia; fear of the number 4. If it is mentioned, he will immediately become serious and paranoid. Additionally, his Stand Sex Pistols has bullets labeled 1-7, with 4 omitted. Mista is also said to believe in God to a fundamental level; interestingly enough, whenever he's in danger, he always thinks "I'll certainly be saved!" or "It will definitely pass over!", and it always seems to work. This, however, is never demonstrated in the manga aside from his character profile. Abilities Main article: Sex Pistols Mista's Stand Sex Pistols allows him to redirect bullets shot from his revolver. 'Gunmanship: '''Even without his Stand, Mista is a gifted sharpshooter, his uncanny precision with a revolver supported by his ability to keep his cool even in the middle of a gunfight. Synopsis Early Life Ever since his teenage years, Mista had been living on his own. He enjoyed a carefree life despite being broke most of the time. He enjoyed sleeping, watching the sunset and sunrise and the smell of wine and food. When he saw pretty girls he would greet them warmly, and since he had no money he would stay by the movie theatre and beat up passer-bys for their money and valuables. Occasionally, he would get caught by police officers and be sent to jail. Generally, though, he enjoyed a pleasant life. One night, when Mista was seventeen years old, he was walking along and saw a man beating up a woman in a car. It didn't appear to be a simple robbery and the woman was in bad condition, so Mista felt obliged to interfere. Considering Mista's personality, it was no surprise he took action. He twisted the man's arm and pulled him out of the car, slamming his knee into his chest. The man looked like a normal bum, but there were two of the man's friend's in the car as well. The injured man didn't want his friends to see him in such a pathetic state, and so he felt compelled to retaliate against Mista's attacks. The man pulled a gun from his pocket and fired twice, but no matter how close he got to Mista all his bullets missed. The man began to panic and fired his gun even more rapidly, but still the bullets missed. In his panic, the two other men took out their guns and shot at Mista as well. Yet again, he wasn't hit. It was at this time that Mista somehow became aware of his unique ability. Amongst the gunfire, Mista picked up one of the men's guns and slowly picked up the bullets and reloaded the gun. Then, with the attitude of a skilled sharp-shooter, he shot all three of the men in the face with perfect accuracy. Mista was captured by the police and given a sentence of fifteen to thirty years in prison. Though he nearly lost his life and only killed the men in self-defense, no one believed that he could pick up and reload a gun during a crossfire without getting injured, not to mention his reloading the gun showed his intention to kill the men. Mista, who had embraced life, began to wonder whether he would really spend thirty years of his youth in jail. However, the news of Mista's incident caught Buccellati's attention. He believed that Mista had a strong spirit and a proficiency with guns, but knew Mista would not last two years in prison. Using the gang's influence to change Mista's verdict, Buccellati had Mista take Polpo's Arrow test, and he passed. Vento Aureo (2001) Mista is introduced as part of Buccellati's team in Passione. Not long after, Buccellati proceeds to go after Polpo's treasure following his suicide. The quest proved frustrating for the group as he found himself deflated by Soft Machine on the way to Capri Island. Upon the defeat of Soft Machine's user, the team learns that he has an accomplice waiting on the island. Both Mista and Giorno take on the duty of taking him out. Mista encounters Zucchero's partner, Sale, and gives chase. Their battle takes them to the top of a truck where Mista has trouble dealing with Sale's Stand, which can stop bullets from piercing his flesh and send them back at him. Despite being low on ammo and suffering from bullet wounds, Mista defeats Sale by using his Stand to split one bullet into two and aiming for another bullet that stopped outside Sale's head. The bullet shard pushed the bullet into Sale's head, knocking him out. Afterwards, Buccelati hands over Polpo's treasure to Pericolo, promoting him to capo rank. The team recieve their first mission: To protect the boss' daughter, Trish, and bring her to him. After receiving instructions from the boss, Buccelati's team board a train while hidden inside Coco Jumbo. Mista is the first one to notice that the team is under attack by Prosciutto's Stand when he noticed Narancia's rapid aging. Upon leaving the turtle with Buccelati, Mista is immediately attacked by Pesci's Stand, which begins to burrow into him. Mista is able to dispel it before the hook reaches his brain. Mista has Pesci at gunpoint, but is aged by Proscuitto, who had disguised himself as a victim of his Stand. Mista is disabled but is able to send one of his Sex Pistols to give ice to Buccelati and warn him of the enemy. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) He became #2 in Passione and Giorno's underboss after Diavolo's defeat. However, he doesn't like this too much, since 2 squared makes 4. He considers Polnareff (who is consigliere) to be #2 and calls himself #3 instead. He's the one who meets Fugo at the Giuseppe Meazza, and orders him to help eliminate the drugs team, with the penalty of death should he fail. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Mista makes his video game debut as one of the playable character in the PS2 game. Mista is a unique character in the game, as he cannot use punches or pummelling attacks. His main attack is shooting the opponent (up to 6 times, as a revolver's slot appears nears Mista's life bar) and he can reload his gun anytime he wants. When Sex Pistols is activated, if Mista shoots normally, the bullets will mostly try to follow the enemy's direction. Also, if a certain button is held, Mista start saying "Number One! Two! Three! Five! Six! Seven!" (or at least the amount of bullets the player wants to charge) as the Sex Pistols concentrate on a single bullet. After shooting, if the enemy is hit, Sex Pistols will start to ricochet the bullet the amount of times the player charged with the Stand. Mista can also put a single Sex Pistol anywhere in the stage, after he shoots in any direction, the bullet will follow the Stand's position, who will immediately kicks the bullet to the next Stand or the enemy. If, at anytime during a battle, Mista has only 4 bullets remaining, a line of his will appear on the top of the screen as he says "''Damn it, why it does need to remain only four bullets!?" Mista is available to fight against Ghiaccio (during chapters 10 and 11) and Secco & Cioccolata (on chapter 16) on Story Mode. He's also available to fight several battles on Another Story. All-Star Battle (PS3) Mista makes his comeback in the PS3 title as a playable character, and was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Kakyoin and Polnareff. Mista's entire moveset is based on his previous game appearance, as he uses Sex Pistols to deliver powerful shots and ricochet bullets at the opponent. Mista can either have Sex Pistols enter his gun in order to power up the damage of a single bullet or place a Sex Pistol in the air, allowing him to later fire at that number in order to hit the enemy at unexpected angles. Mista's only new move allows him to attack the enemy with his knee in a rush attack that downs them. Even his 6 slot bullets bar remain near his HHA/GHA bar. His HHA is “I’ll shoot the hell out of you!”, in which he shoots a bullet, which is broken into 7 pieces by his Stand and launched at the opponent (similar to his attack on Sale), dealing more damage the closer the enemy is. His GHA is “Now I’m serious”, Mista unloads his entire clip as his Stand carries them to the opponent. If any one of them hits, Mista will reload and fire another whole clip, each bullet being redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times as the final bullet is kicked by all of them at once through the opponent's head at an incredible speed. Alongside the entire cast from Part V and Ermes, Mista is one of the only characters who activate Preparedness Mode (where the attacks aside from hard knockdowns no longer wince the player). Mista's "Unlucky Number 4" remains in the game: If Mista is left with 4 bullets for too long, he loses an eigth of his Heart Heat Gauge. If Mista is fighting against Polnareff, they will have special dialogue, where Mista asks if the young Polnareff is the same as the cripple who becomes a turtle, while Polnareff merely wonders if Sex Pistols are similar to Hol Horse's Emperor. Also interesting to note that Mista's main color scheme is the same one from his drawing done by the artist Falcoon. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Mista was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Fugo and Narancia. Since most character animations & GHA's are reused from All-Star Battle, Guido contains most of the same attack patterns as he did previously. However, in Eyes of Heaven, Guido is able to use the environment more freely to his advantage, utilizing his stand's capacity to the maximum. He has one alternate costume in the game, which based on the flashback from his earlier days. Tournament He is paired with Giorno in the Eyes of Heaven tournament. Gallery Manga= MistaProfile.png|Mista's profile Guidomista2.png Guido.jpg Guido_VS_Ghiaccio.jpg |-| Game= Mista ASB.jpg|Mista in All-Star Battle 5mst.png|All-Star Battle concept art Mista jojoeoh.png|Mista's illustration of Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Topfhh.jpg|Mista as a SAS figure 100 mista2.jpg|Mista (Alternate Color) SAS figure Trivia * Mista believes the number 4 is unlucky due to events from his childhood, and that the Japanese character for is a homophone for the word . * Assuming it's a real firearm, Mista's revolver is most likely a Smith & Wesson Centennial, due to it's short barrel and lack of a hammer. *Mista is one of two characters in the series to use a gun-specialized Stand, the other being Hol Horse's Emperor. With that idea in mind, one of the trailers for All-Star Battle features Mista and Hol Horse together as rivals, with their battle named "GUN AND GUN". **The Emperor also happens to be the fourth Tarot. Additionally, the Hanged Man card (pertaining to the Stand of Hol Horse's initial assistant J. Geil) always depicts a man hung upside-down by the foot; in almost all cases, the legs are crossed into a "4" shape. * He dislikes neighbors who play the guitar while he's trying to sleep, and his heroes are Roberto Baggio and Monica Bellucci. *In Araki's Top Ten Favorite Characters in 2000, Mista ranked as 7th, being the fourth Pt5 character on the list behind Bruno, Giorno and Diavolo. *Mista is a Clint Eastwood fan, and his behavior closely imitates Eastwood's cowboy character's. References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang